kanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Forgotten Partita
A Forgotten Partita is the third episode of the 2006 anime series Kanon. Synopsis The episode begins with the girl trapped inside her dream, still wondering how long she has been dreaming, as she has lost her sense of time during it. She longingly awaits the day she will wake up again. Yuichi is first seen carrying the mysterious girl who attacked him in the previous episode back home.Nayuki and Akiko ask Yuichi about the girl, and he explains that he was attacked by her and she passed out after that. Yuichi attempts to wake her up, but she doesn't respond to anything except "dinner time". After waking her up, Akiko prepares dinner for the girl and the rest of her family. Akiko is naturally happy that someone loves her cooking, but Yuichi is much more interrogative about who the stranger is. The girl claims she has amnesia and cannot remember her name. The only thing she seems to remember is that she has a grudge against Yuichi. While looking for details about her identity, Yuichi finds out that the girl plans on staying at the Minase home until she gets her memory back, prompting Yuichi to ask Nayuki to call the police. Nayuki instead asks Akiko if the girl can stay, and in her usual kindhearted fashion she agrees to it, much to Yuichi's dismay. Akiko reasons that she will get her memory back if Yuichi reminds her of her past. As a compromise, Akiko tells Yuichi that she will visit the police station to find out about any missing persons reports. During the first night in her new home, Yuichi finds the girl searching for more food in the fridge and decided to play a prank on her. Her reaction alerts everyone in the house, and while Yuichi and the girl fight Akiko decides to make a second meal for everyone. At school the next day, Kitagawa suggests that there may have been something that happened between the two in the past, but Yuichi dismisses it as he last visited the city when he was only ten years old. During class, Nayuki offers to lend Yuichi her notes since he is falling behind at his new school. Later, Kitagawa notes that a girl is standing outside in the snow. Yuichi recalls running into her earlier but no one seems to know her name. During his break, he searches for the girl and finds her outside. She tells Yuichi that she is actually a student at the school, and explains that she cannot go to class due to her health. When Yuichi asks what her illness is, the girl shrugs it off as only a cold. She tells him that she came to school to meet someone despite having been told to stay at home. When she describes who she was going to meet, her description ends up being quite vague as she does not know their name, age, or grade. Before leaving, Yuichi calls out his name to the girl, and she replies in turn with her own name, Shiori, leaving her surname a secret to him. When he returns to his classroom, Nayuki scolds Yuichi for breaking his promise to have lunch with her. Yuichi offers to make it up to her later though. The two meet Mai and Sayuri again going downstairs. Nayuki explains that Sayuri is a popular student although she leaves out details about Mai. After that, Nayuki leaves for track practice. While passing through the shopping district, Ayu runs into Yuichi and jumps on his back, but Yuichi quickly brushes her off and tells her that she should greet him in a more normal way. Yuichi upsets Ayu by teasing her, but she quickly forgives him after he buys taiyaki for her. Yuichi finds out that Ayu is there again to find something valuable that she lost, but she can't remember what it was. In fact, Ayu has no memory at all of when she lost it, but she is confident that it is quite valuable to her. Yuichi agrees to help her find the lost item, but Ayu ends up being distracted by random things such as a new flavor of crepes at a store she frequents. The two search the entire evening, but nothing is to be found at any of the places they visit. At the end of the day Ayu wants to visit the cake shop, but finds that there is nothing there save for a bookstore. Before they part ways, Yuichi asks for Ayu's cell phone number, but she appears to not know what they are, baffling Yuichi. Ayu leaves and Yuichi is still left with few details about who she truly is. When Yuichi comes home, Akiko tells him that the girl has finally remembered her name. She proudly tells him that her name is Makoto Sawatari. Yuichi teases her and says it sounds like a man's name, but Makoto argues that the name is cute. After this we see the school at night. The halls are dark and empty, save Mai Kawasumi, who is holding a sword in the middle of one of the school's halls, and she readies it to attack an unseen foe. Characters *Yuichi Aizawa *Nayuki Minase *Akiko Minase *Makoto Sawatari *Ayu Tsukimiya *Shiori Misaka Locations * Minase Residence * Yuichi's High School * City of Snow Trivia *A Partita is a single-instrumental piece of music (16th and 17th centuries) and a collection of musical pieces, as a synonym for suite. Quotes * "I dream about the day I will awaken." - Ayu * "I can't remember who I am. I guess you can call it amnesia." - Makoto * "Man, who asked to be your guidepost?" - Yuichi * "I didn't steal it. I just snatched it." - Makoto * "I'm not someone who doesn't go to this school. I am a student here." - Shiori * "You're the one who crashed into us yesterday. Did it hurt anywhere after that?" - Sayuri * "I didn't attack you. I just hugged you." - Ayu * "I couldn't make it my own. "Uguu" belongs only to you." - Yuichi * I dropped something valuable and I'm looking for it." - Ayu * "What's a cell phone?" - Ayu * "Is this town under some spell that makes one lose their memory?" - Yuichi Category:Kanon 2006 Anime Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Stub